Energy storage systems (e.g., battery energy storage systems) have become increasingly used to deliver power either as part of standalone energy storage systems or as part of power generation systems (e.g., a wind farm, solar farm, gas turbine system) with an integrated energy storage system. Energy storage systems are unique in that energy storage systems have the ability to both deliver and reserve energy for particular services. Energy storage systems can include one or more battery banks that can be coupled to the grid or other load via a suitable power converter.
Multiple batteries can be coupled to the same power converter via the same conversion bus. However, batteries that operate at a lower voltage (e.g., due to cell failure) can experience overvoltage as a result of being coupled to the same bus as higher voltage batteries. While individual power conversion for each battery can help reduce overvoltage, it can lead to significant cost.